A New Dawn
by nec sine te
Summary: The reason the Crimson Elite were chasing Ahri and Leona wasn't just for mindless slaughter. They took what was theirs and that's why they're taking revenge. Graves tagged along just to help, whilst not knowing the reason for them to be chased and attacked. What happens when Katarina in the moment before Graves's about to shoot her tells him it's revenge. Will he still kill her?


A New Dawn

* * *

She was watching him. High up, hidden in the trees.

Silent and stealthy. One mistake and one blow of that shotgun and she's down, and she _knew_ it. She never knew what reason was behind the power of his shotgun and she had never been afraid for that slow shotgun but this could take her life.

 _Snap_.

The sound of a snapping twig interrupted her concentration and she turned around to meet Rengar's inhuman body lunging onto her. She jumped upon another branch and Rengar immediately launched himself towards the branch and broke it with his arm. And they both fell down breaking several branches and twigs. The instant she landed safely on another branch she wondered if Graves heard anything, before Rengar slashed his fangs again. Katarina quickly evaded his fangs by ducking and preceded with flooring him with her slim but strong legs.

She grinned smugly down upon him and Rengar wiped the dirt of his mouth and growled. She braced herself and waited. She stole a glance at Graves and she noticed he still hadn't noticed anything.

 _Cute_.

 _But now it's time to take down this cat._

Breaking the silence, Rengar suddenly let out a loud roar and threw a bola at her. Expecting this, she slashed through the ropes and proceeded to duck under his fangs and stabbed him in his stomach. Not giving him time to even acknowledge his wound, she whirled her daggers and took him down.

''Take a nap, pussy.''

She quickly looked down to see if Graves'd noticed anything, but no the outlaw was still looking around obvious to what was happening just above him. You'd think men would make pretty good mercenaries. _I guess it's more for women. Women like me._ She braced herself to launch a surprise attack, only to hear another sound again, interrupting her concentration.

''Shit!'' She exclaimed.

Rengar had managed to throw another bola catching her off guard and throwing her off balance. The impact of the bola threw her off the branch and she fell. Falling with fast feed, she quickly to cut the ropes and landed with a loud thump on the grassy ground of the forest. She quickly turned around wrapping her fingers around the hilt of a dagger to face Graves, but by the time she was facing him, he was already pointing his loaded shotgun at her.

A moment of silent ensued with only the two of them staring at each other.

''Alas, you finally noticed me.'' She threw a tired smile at him. '' _Outlaw_.''

''Thank you for gracing me with your presence _Miss_ Du Couteau.'' He breathed some smoke out. ''Unwanted presence.''

She wiped the smile of her face and glared at him. ''If you're going to finish me off, so be it. Make it quick. _Outlaw_.'' She hissed.

Graves lifted an eyebrow. ''You make it sound like an unjust thing to pull the trigger. _Noxian._ You've hurt my comrades and who knows _Miss_ Du Couteau, maybe I'll get some bounty for the pretty blades of the head of the house Du Couteau. Don't ya think?''

''I didn't know your loyalties lied with a bunch of stealing fugitives?'' She interjected.

''What do you mean with _stealing_ fugitives?'' His eyes narrowed and let out an annoyed scowl as he pushed his shotgun forward.

''You blame me for attacking your ninetails and the little knight, but they took what was _ours._ '' She hissed curtly.

His brown eyes widened. ''And what may that be?''

 _So he doesn't know?_ ''None of your business.'' She snapped. ''Now hurry up, or do you not have the guts to finish me off?''

He abruptly reloaded his shotgun and Katarina's eyes widened in surprise. _All this time it wasn't loaded?_ Graves saw the surprise obviously etched on her face and smirked before he hardened his eyes. His fingers were pushing the trigger slightly. Making a small clicking sound. But he didn't shoot and waiting for it to happen was eating her patience and sanity away. Behind her he heard a muffled voice calling for 'Malcolm'. _Malcolm? I'm going to be killed by the hands of Malcolm Graves, the Outlaw. Bless._

She heard him grit his teeth and she closed her eyes. _Hurry up!_

Graves inhaled, and exhaled. She heard him push the trigger and she closed her eyes even more.

The loud noise of the shotgun going off resounded in her ears and she expected pain if not instant death. But she wasn't dead and was't in pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Graves glaring murderously. Her eyes widened.

''Leave.'' He spat at her. ''And never come back.''

Too caught up at the fact that he didn't kill her, she didn't have time to say anything or do anything. The next thing she saw, was smoke.

* * *

Happy birthday Pooh!


End file.
